tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Livia Mede-Septim
' ''' is an Imperial empress of Tamriel and an Elder Council Member. She is the youngest of Titus Mede II's children and the wife of Darius Septim. She had three children with the Emperor, the oldest was named after one of her brothers Marcus Mede, the other two were twins and were named after the twin moons of Nirn. She holds no disdain towards her husband for killing her brother, Augustus Mede, as she already hated him for causing the death of their other siblings. Early Life Being born to the Emperor of Tamriel, Livia was always taken care of. She was the closest to the younger of her brothers, Marcus Mede, but was also pretty close to Claudius. Being the youngest and the only daughter of the Imperial family she had a lot of attention, especially from her mother. She grew up a lady in court and also learned from her father some aspects of ruling and charisma. War of Succession Kidnapping Livia curtsied. She thanked Garett for his hospitality. Despite her being only 15 she had mastered the manners of a Lady, as her mother always intended. Court Jonothor Hassildor's eldest son kissed the back of her hand when she was done. He told her she was always welcome in Skingrad. He was two years her elder and very elegant, much more than her brothers, or so she thought. The young Jannia Hassildor ran over to the princess and hugged her. She asked when she would visit again. Livia smilled. She was fond of Jannia. She said that next time she'd take the young lady to the capital. The young three year old's face lit up. The princess kissed the young girl's head then headed with her bodyguard to her carriage, which was in the castle's courtyard. She got on with her bodyguard Aditte Stoine getting in after her. The other Penitus Agent got atop the carriage's box and the driver got into his seat, they then set off. She waved goodbye to Garett, Jannia and their family that had come to see her off. As they were riding away Aditte asked what she thought go Garett. Livia said that he was nice and the Hassildors were one of the richest families in Cyrodiil, but she was not sure he was the one. She liked his sister though. The agent asked her if they would be visiting another suitor or returning to the Imperial City. Livia smiled and said that there was the son of the Countess of Kvatch. A very handsome young man of 21. Aditte asked if they never met before. The princess said that he only sent a servant with gifts to the capital, not visiting himself like other suitors. Aditte chuckled. The princess' carriage headed west towards Kvatch. They were about halfway to the city when Aditte heard something. The sergeant looked around. Livia asked if something was wrong. She looked back at the princess and said it was probably just wildlife to try to calm her. However the Penitus member was still looking out the carriage window towards the north in the tree line. Out of nowhere they heard a whistling noise then the caravan seemed to go out of control. Livia yelled when the horse became agitated and began galloping. The Sergeant moved the curtains that separated the carriage box from the driver's seat. Livia was yelling as Aditte got to the driver's seat to pick up the reigns. She pulled the reigns on the horse to get him to stop galloping and as soon as they went into a trot he was shot with arrows. The bodyguard called to the princess, telling her to get down, they were under attack. The Breton drew her weapon and jumped off the carriage. Soon a group of men appeared at the treeline. Aditte said the carriage belonged to Princess Livia, if they hurt her the full might of the Empire would come down upon them. The men ignored her and approached the carriage. Two of them drew swords and headed for the coach, likely to get the princess. Aditte charged at the two men and engaged them. She was able to catch one of them off guard and cut him in the arm. The other man tried to strike at her, but she blocked it with her shield and then stabbed him in the stomach. She was much more skilled than the two men, she had been worried about fighting 3 foes at the same time but it seemed she was going to win. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and saw an arrow stuck in the back of her leg. Sergeant Aditte fell to one knee and was subsequently stabbed in the chest by the injured man. She fell to the ground, next to the man she had killed. Livia had been watching in horror from inside the coach. She cried for her friend and bodyguard. The 2 remaining men broke the coach's door and grabbed Princess Livia. She yelled for them to unhand her. She could see that the men were not bandits, their armor and weapons were too expensive for bandits. She wondered if they were mercenaries. They dragged her to the tree line and she saw that they had a couple horses tied there. The mercenaries tied her hands and then helped her onto one of the horses. She was riding behind the man with the sword, while the archer rode alone. She threatened them, but they ignored her. They set off on the two horses, heading north. They traveled for more than a day, making camp a few hours after Livia was captured. She soon recognized the Colovian Highlands. Where are they taking me she wondered. Her question was soon answered as they rode up to a complex. One of her captors waved his hand at the watchtower near the complex's gate. He told them to open up. The gates were opened almost immediately and the captors took the princess inside the walled complex. She asked where they were, but they didn't reply. She cursed them. They hadn't said anything to her this whole time. Inside the complex she noticed the large estate. Whomever lived there was very well off. They dismounted and one of the men got the princess off the horse. They both then led her inside through the front door of the estate. Livia spotted other mercenaries like those that had captured her. It was a private guard. Not many families in Cyrodiil had the money for as many men as this. They passed a few hallways and turned a corner, coming up to a set of double doors. The archer told the other mercenary to open it. He did as he asked and opened the door. The room was an office of sorts, of a decent size. Inside was only one man, he looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s. He looked familiar to Livia, but she was sure they had never met. He called out when he saw the captors with the princess. He greeted her and asked if she had a pleasant trip. She cursed him, telling him they killed her guards...her friends, then kidnapped her. She didn't know where all this anger was coming from, it was as if all the emotions she felt during the whole debacle just burst free at once. The man said that had a mouth on her, but that she would learn to hold her tongue. He moved closer to Livia. He introduced himself as her future husband, Verick Motierre, and told her to make herself at home. She was confused and told him she'd never marry him after what he had done. Verick said that it didn't matter what she wanted. His family had been making arrangements for months. The plan would culminate with their wedding and ascension to the throne. His brother was in Skyrim right now, following the plan to create a vacancy on the Ruby Throne. Livia realized what he meant and gasped, she knew he meant an attempt on her father. Verick heard her and explained that Amaund hired the Dark Brotherhood to pay her father a visit. Livia's legs went numb as she began to think about the possible assassination of her father. She nearly fell to her knees but the archer grabbed her arm and forced her to stay standing. Verick walked over to the door and told his men to keep watch over her, he needed to inform his father of her arrival. The Breton walked out of the room and the mercenaries that had brought her there took positions on the door to stop her from exiting or trying anything. The archer let go of her and she fell to the ground, sobbing. Livia stayed in that room, thinking about what they planned to do to her father. The thought left her sleepless when night came and by then she had no more tears to shed. On a morning, a day and a half after she was brought to the estate, Verick returned and greeted her with a smile saying he had news of her father. Leone's heart sank and she looked away. She didn't want to hear it, she wanted to yell at him to go away, thinking that as long as she didn't hear anything her father was still alive. Verick toyed with her telling her he was returning to Cyrodiil, giving her a bit of hope, before adding that he'd be doing so in a casket. His grin was sinister. She lashed out at him angrily, hitting the Breton in the chest with her fists. She just screamed at him, not saying anything coherent. Tears came streaming down her cheeks, despite her thinking that she couldn't cry anymore. The archer that had been her constant guard grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away from Verick. Verick told her not to cry, for his father would soon arrive at the estate and she'd get to meet him. He would be able to fill the void left by Titus Mede soon enough. The next day Verick's father and sister arrived, they spoke to Livia but she didn't talk back. She was full of dread and hate, she was not going to give them the satisfaction of speaking to her. After the first day they left her alone and that way she remained, until two days later when she started to hear some commotion outside. She wondered what was going on. The Motierres entered the living room she was staying in. Bereditte, Verick's father, greeted her. She thought it odd that they would all come to her together. She was sitting on the far side of the room. Verick went over to stand next to her, while his father and sister sat on the couch. He bound her hands behind her back, she tried to struggle but it was no use. They started talking with each other as if she wasn't there. Livia sat there, not listening to them talk. What she was more interested in what was going on outside, what the commotion was. She could faintly hear the sounds of battle. She wondered who it was that was fighting. Her question was quickly answered as the noises got closer and closer until the living room's door swung open. People walked in, but Livia couldn't see them. She had her back turned to the door, Verick keeping her from getting up. The attackers had come. A familiar voice demanded answers from the Motierres, asking them why they killed his father. Bereditte said that there was no need for violence and told them to put down their swords. He said that the prince would probably like to meet their guest. Verick pulled Livia up. He then turned her around to face the people that had walked in. One of them's jaw dropped as he seemingly recognized her, it was her older brother Augustus. Vengeance Augustus Mede asked his sister she was doing there. It wasn't the princess that replied, it was Verick Motierre. He revealed that she was his fiancé and that they'd soon be married and ascend to the throne. A penitus agent demanded answers as well. Bereditte Motierre confirmed their plan to use the princess in order to claim the Ruby Throne. Augustus spat at them. He would never let that happen, the throne was his. He inched closer to the Bretons nobles, still brandishing his sword. The old Breton said that with Titus dead and his son on the throne their allies would grow stronger. Gergio asked him to clarify. Maurrie Motierre revealed that it was the Thalmor. Augustus began to grind his teeth. He cursed, regretting not having all the Thalmor supports killed as soon as possible. He swore he'd do that as soon as he got his vengeance for the death of his father. Bereditte said that he wouldn't be leaving alive and put two fingers in his mouth to whistle. The side doors were kicked in, six mercenaries walked into the room, weapons in hand. The old Breton ordered them to kill their uninvited guests. Stormcrown Rebellion Return of the Septim Dynasty V Livia had spent the duration of the Stormcrown Rebellion in the Mede estate in Colovia. She cared little for Augustus after what he did to Claudius. She even suspected that he was the one that caused the death of her younger brother, Marcus Mede. So when she heard that he had been defeated by the Stormcrown Alliance and killed, she didn't feel any sadness for him. Though to her surprise she soon received a letter from the man that killed her older brother, Darius Septim, the new Emperor. He called her to the capital. She figured what this summon was about, due to the numerous Imperial nobles that still opposed Darius' rule. Livia decided to head to the Imperial City. It took a few days for her to arrive in the capital. A group of Blades were waiting for her in the entrance to the city. The Blades lead her to the Palace District. It has been two years since she'd been here. When my brother was still Emperor. Darius was in his study. He told them to let her in. A Blade guard opened the door. It was the first time that Darius had laid eyes on his future betrothed. She was in her late twenties and extremely beautiful, but that isn't why he chose her. It was her name. He greeted Princess Livia Mede, saying it was a pleasure to meet her. She curtsied and returned the pleasantries. Darius gave her his condolences for Augustus' death. Livia told him that he killed her oldest brother, Augustus hadn't been her brother for a long time. But she said for them not to talk about the past, it didn't matter any longer. She said that she received his letter, she knew that the noblemen were still giving Darius trouble. The Breton said that they couldn't accept a foreigner on the throne. She realized that she was Darius' secret weapon. Something to shut all the annoying nobles up. He was indeed hoping that she could help. Her family had ruled the Empire for 200 years, there was a big part of the people who didn't even remember the Septims. He also told her that if she agrees to the marriage proposal, he would nominate her to the Elder Council. Livia said that he was indeed desperate. She wasn't expecting to be given so much political influence. She thought he expect her to just be a pretty face and to be the mother of his children. Darius said that he couldn't rule Cyrodiil with most of the nobles refusing to accept his right to rule. Livia was siting at the chair in front of the Emperor. She said that all the influence she would obtain from being Empress and an Elder Councilor was more than she had hoped in the agreement. Darius got up and walked to the other side of the desk, kneeling in front of Livia. He officially asked her to marry him, pulling out a diamond gold ring. She accepted and let him place the ring on her finger. She said that her father would never have guessed that she would marry a Septim. He then handed her a legal document, binding the both of them to the terms agreed upon. They both signed and Darius put his Imperial Seal on it. He said that the wedding would be in a few weeks, it took the liberty to start making preparations. But he figured that she would most likely want to take over in that department. Livia confirmed it, saying that a girl only got married once. It was an important marriage, one that would unite two dynasties. With a chuckle he asked her not to spend too much, Cyrodiil was still recovering from the war. Darius told the Blades to show Livia to her room. Livia had finished planning the wedding, it had taken her the better part of a two weeks. She had scrapped most of what Darius had planned calling it without taste. But she didn't spend that much on it. Like Darius had wanted it was in the Temple of the One. The Mede Banners and the Septim Banners were hanging on the inside and the outside. Most of the Other Provincial leaders had already left Cyrodiil but the Temple was full with Imperial nobility. Darius had declared the day a one time holiday, to celebrate the joining to the two dynasties. Livia was wearing a long elegant white dress. It had many intricate designs along the fabric. Darius was wearing expensive white and red clothes. He couldn't believe Livia had insisted on him wearing something so expensive. But he didn't want to anger his future wife before they were even married so he let her decide everything. Darius and Livia said their vows in the presence of the High Priestess of Mara. After the ceremony the guests went back to the White-Gold Tower, where a banquet was set up in the Main Hall. Darius and Livia mingled with the guests. The rest of the day was filled with celebration. Like Darius had wanted the nobles calmed down after his marriage to a respected imperial noblewoman. They didn't antagonize his rule any longer. Not long afterwards Livia held a party. It was time for the Emperor to dance with his new Empress. The floor was cleared and they both headed there and started a slow dance. Livia said that she never knew that Darius could dance so well. He smiled and said that she never asked. He explained that all Breton nobles were taught dance lessons in their childhood. After the first song other couples joined in the slow dance. When it was time to change dance partners Darius gave Livia to another noble. After the song she went back to Darius to dance with him once more. Darius and Livia danced one more song, the Empress laid her head on Darius' shoulder and said that this was a strange turn of events. Darius agreed, he never thought he would marry Titus Mede's daughter, or that he would be Emperor. That ambition only came when he found out about his heritage. Trivia *Livia was named after her grandmother, the mother of Titus Mede II. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Imperials Category:Emperors Category:Mede Dynasty Category:Second Septim Dynasty